UN MURCIÉLAGO EN EL PUEBLO
by ESTRATOSNESIS
Summary: BRUCE WAYNE VISITA EL PUEBLO MALDITO


UN MURCIÉLAGO EN EL PUEBLO

Un elegante auto corre por la carretera silenciosamente, el chofer esta atento a cualquier indicio de desviación, revisa nuevamente su mapa …

- Oh Maldición!! - Refunfuñó entre dientes.

Pues se había pasado unos cuantos metros de la desviación que debía de tomar, echó en reversa y buscó la desviación …

- Asquerosa niebla, no puedo ver nada. - Decía mientras encendía los faros de auto con la esperanza de poder encontrar la dichosa desviación.

Por azares del destino sopló una suave brisa que le permitió ver hacia donde debía seguir el camino, no lo pensó dos veces y siguió con su travesía, pues quería llegar a ese pueblo llamado Silent Hill, pues según un mensaje recibido en la mansión Wayne debía encontrarse ahí con Jason, no habría asistido si no conociera perfectamente la caligrafía de su difunto compañero, parece que fue ayer cuando el Jocker lo asesinó, lo había aceptado, pero Bruce Wayne jamás podría superarlo, pronto se encontró con una señal carretera que decía …

"_Welcome to Silent Hill"_

Y hubo un detalle que llamó su atención donde decía población estaba escrito con rotulador negro "_All he decided"_ seguro se trataba de alguna broma pero aún así no dejaba de intrigarlo un poco … De la nada salió lo que para Bruce era la silueta de un niño lo que lo obligó a derrapar el auto, bendito sea el cinturón de seguridad y los excelentes frenos de aire de su Jaguar, bajó del auto y agudizó la mirada buscando al pequeño, pero así como se cruzó frente a sus ojos, desapareció, regresó a su auto sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, ajustó su retrovisor y por solo un instante le pareció ver a Jason en el asiento trasero.

- Alfred tiene razón necesito terapia. - Susurró para sí mismo.

Se encontraba escuchando la radió cuando de pronto comenzó a producir un irritante ruido de estática, intentó cambiar de estación hasta que desistió y lo apagó bruscamente, a lo lejos comenzaba a vislumbrar los modestos edificios del pueblo de Silent Hill, entró a la ciudad y a pesar de que las calles se encontraban impecables estaban totalmente desiertas …

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?. -

Estacionó su lujoso auto cerca de una tienda de mascotas, bajando del mismo con un portafolio de tamaño mediano que traía en el asiento trasero, cuando de pronto escuchó las risas de unos niños …

- ¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?.-

Pero nadie le respondió, escuchó el arrastrar de unos pies a sus espaldas y lo que vio lo dejó notablemente impresionado, pues era una mujer vestida de enfermera con falda corta y escote, pero no era común pues era demasiado alta, cabellos largos albinos, sus rostro estaba envuelto por vendas y su piel tenía un enfermizo color grisáceo, y en su mano traía un enorme cuchillo de cocina, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Bruce trató de apuñalarlo, pero él con asombrosa destreza le acertó veloces patadas para desarmarla y tratar de dejarla fuera de combate, pero la "mujer" no caía, en cambio de un solo manotazo lo mandó a volar varios metros, esto era demasiado para una alucinación del espantapájaros, demasiado elaborado para el Jocker, quizás se trataba de un nuevo enemigo tratando de matarlo con elaborados androides que su mente retorcida había creado, pero ¿Quién?, no tenía demasiado tiempo para poder darse a la tarea de pensarlo, pues ahora una cosa con forma de perro se acercaba peligrosamente por la espalda, se puso en pié lo más rápido que pudo, el perro se lanzó para tratar de darle un mordisco, pero el buen Bruce utilizó la fuerza con la que se lanzó el animal y lo obligó a estrellarse con la bizarra enfermera, sin embargo un golpe seco e su nuca lo dejó fuera de combate.

- Lo lamento Bruce.- Susurró un joven que sostenía una tubería.

Un tiempo después Bruce Wayne despertó con un severo dolor de cabeza, pero al tratar de masajear su sien se dio cuenta de que tenía puesto su otro "traje", se levantó pesadamente, se dio cuenta de que el símbolo que lo identificaba y llenaba de terror a los criminales se encontraba totalmente rayoneado con rotulador negro, bien si este enemigo tenía planeado jugar con su Psique no lo va a tener fácil, el lidiaba a diario con criminales dementes, pero lo que él no sabía, es que en Silent Hill las cosas no son lo que aparentan, y que posiblemente esta sea la última vez que logremos ver a Batman en la batalla contra su peor enemigo …. Él.

- Bien revisemos. -

Su cinturón estaba completamente lleno de sus valiosos objetos, pero al revisar los bolsillos del otro costado se encontró con un radio amarrado con alambres y cinta de aislar, se encontraba encendido y emitía una ligera estática, y ya revisando mucho mejor el bulto negro también estaba amarrada una pequeña linterna, de esas del tipo que usaban los mineros en sus cascos, trató de quitarse el cinturón para retirar las cosas pero le fue imposible, al parecer la hebilla se encontraba trabada o algo por el estilo, cortar la cinta, posiblemente, pero quedaba el detalle de los alambres, eran gruesos y no estaban enroscados, no nada por el estilo, eran anillos sólidos de una sola pieza, bastante raro a decir verdad, pero no tanto como esas cosas a las que se tuvo que enfrentar anteriormente, aunque también estaba el hecho de que alguien lo había golpeado, revisó un poco a su alrededor y apenas si se lograba ver algunos edificios, la neblina era un tanto espesa y no dejaba ver algo a menos que estuviese a 2 metros de distancia, no estaba ni siquiera cerca de donde había dejado el auto …

- Maldita sea. - Siseó furioso.

De pronto la radio comenzó a producir una fuerte estática, miró extrañado la pequeña radio, la golpeó ligeramente con el dedo índice, cuando escuchó un quejido de bebé a sus espaldas, algo se acercaba, cuando estuvo dentro de su campo visual se estremeció, pues era lo más horrendo que había visto en su vida, una cosa con tres rostros en expresión de dolor encima de una joroba, no poseía piernas, solo unos largos y huesudos brazos con los que se impulsaba, no se veía el cuerpo pues todo se encontraba cubierto por una túnica negra bastante vieja y raída¿Qué clase de mente retorcida creaba algo como esto?, la criatura al verlo aceleró el paso y trató de asestarle un golpe, Bruce dio un mortal hacia atrás para esquivarlo, pero la criatura en un rápido movimiento lo atrapó de uno de sus pies lanzándolo fuertemente contra el piso, pero él con la fuerza de sus brazos detuvo el impacto, le cotaba trabajo concentrarse sobre todo por el pútrido olor del monstruo y la incesante estática de la radio, sin embargo logró darle un gran puñetazo en la cara central al monstruo el cual chilló como un bebé humano, calló al suelo, pero de inmediato se sostuvo con los brazos y logró levantarse, no muy lejos Bruce logró ver de soslayo un trozo de tubería, justo por detrás de la criatura, decidió rápidamente y se abalanzó justo cuando la cosa lanzaba un zarpaso al aire, el cual pasó rasgando la tela de la capa, sin embargo logró hacerse con el tubo, y molió a golpes a la criatura, la cual emitió un horrible chillido antes de morir.

Bruce descubrió con temor que la cosa no era un androide o algo por el estilo, sintió el crujir de huesos cuando la golpeaba, la sangre cuando salpicaba su rostro, soltó la tubería, la radio había cesado la estática, pero su mente no se encontraba tranquila …

- ¿Dónde rayos estoy?. - Se preguntó con agitación …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA QUE TAL MIS ESTIMADOS ESTOY DE VUALTA CON ESTE CROSSOVER DE BATMAN Y SILENT HILL, ASÍ QUE NO SEAN GACHOS Y DEJEN UN REVIEW.


End file.
